kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
WolfWrath
'''WolfWrath' is a monster owned by Nightmare Enterprises, appearing in the 26th episode, Sword and Blade, Loyal and True / Hour of the WolfWrath. It is said to be born in the fires of Hell (a fact that was removed from the dub). Physical Appearance WolfWrath is a maroon-colored wolf with gold eyes that have lavender markings under them. He has a glowing green gem encrusted on his forehead, a brown nose, pointy ears, and a lavender mane. He also has six pink electric spikes protruding out of his back, thick sharp claws and a tail. He is mainly quadrupedal, but has been shown to be able to walk upright on two legs. History He first appeared during the War against the Nightmare. He attacks and chases Meta Knight, who is stopped by two bandits, Blade Knight and Sword Knight. WolfWrath leaps at them and prepares to kill the two bandits, but they are saved by Meta Knight, who reflects the beast's fire back at it. Meta Knight then jumps onto WolfWrath's back and drags it down into a river. Weakened by the water, WolfWrath quickly escapes back to its master. WolfWrath was hired by King Dedede, but he flees right after being sent, forcing Dedede to block off all the castle's exits. The monster runs all around the castle grounds and finds Kirby, whom he attacks with a barrage of fireballs. Meta Knight intervenes while Sword and Blade take the others to safety. Sword and Blade then reveal that Meta Knight had a longstanding rivalry with WolfWrath long before Dedede ordered him. Meanwhile, Meta Knight battles WolfWrath, is slowly pressed back by rapid fireballs. The monster ends up biting Meta Knight and knocking him out, leaving it up to Sword and Blade to defeat WolfWrath. Seeing WolfWrath go on a rampage, destroying the castle and setting it ablaze, Dedede has a change of heart and wants it driven out of the castle. As Wolfwrath leaves, Sword and Blade try to fight it in the courtyard, but are not able to land a hit. Luckily, the Warp Star-riding Kirby forces it to retreat, and Sword and Blade engage it in battle again. Knowing WolfWrath is weak against water, they drive it into a nearby lake. As Kirby tries to attack, though, WolfWrath shoots him out of the sky, stunning him. Sword and Blade then tackle Wolfwrath into the lake, rendering it defenseless. Thanks to the duo's quick thinking, Galaxia Kirby is able to slice the scarred and weakened WolfWrath in half with a Sword Beam, instantly destroying him. With WolfWrath gone, Meta Knight recovers from his paralysis and everyone celebrates. Powers and Abilites WolfWrath is one of the most powerful monsters N.M.E. has (along with Heavy Lobster and Masher). Wolfwrath is a fire-based monster, able to shoot out from his mouth fireballs or streams of fire. He can also slash his opponents to shreds with his claws, or bite them with his fangs. Additionally, WolfWrath has the ability to see though walls and smoke and to feed on fire to regain his strength. Physically, he is very strong, being able to break though the castle walls with ease and to jump to incredible heights. WolfWrath also runs extremely fast and is cunning, shown when he climbs a mountain to ambush Meta Knight. Trivia * WolfWrath's weakness to water is a reference to how water can put out fires. * WolfWrath is the first monster to defeat Meta Knight. Gallery Wolf Flame.jpg|WolfWrath spitting a fireball. Wolf Meta Knight.jpg|Meta Knight fighting WolfWrath. WolfWrath's Death.jpg|WolfWrath's only weakness, water. de:Wolfzorn it:Lupo Rabbioso ja:チリドック Category:Anime Characters Category:Monster Category:Villains in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Villains Category:Male characters